Amar, que es eso?
by Aiko03
Summary: -Jamás te voy amar- dijo entre embistes. -Lo sé- conteste entre gemidos. - Solo deseo tu cuerpo - aceleró. - También lo sé- dije ya sentía el éxtasisi cerca. -Entonces porque me hablas de amor - fue diciendo a la vez que golpeaba más profundo. - Porque yo si quiero tu corazón - dije llegando al orgasmo junto a el " y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo".
1. Prologo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Las mujeres solamente sirven para una cosa... para dar satisfacción a un hombre, lo único para lo que sirven. Solo son un buen par de piernas que se abren para que yo pueda follarlas y ya está. Y lo sé bien porque vengo de tirarme a una. ¡Ja! se hace llamar la mejor puta, un nombre que le queda muy grande, porque fue el polvo más penoso de mi vida.

Aun caminando por estas extrañas calles de Roma, llenas de escaparates con corazones rojos " mierda de San Valentín" donde muchas parejas y no parejas pasean, me veo y se lo que ellas ven. A un hombre joven de unos 32 calienta bragas (si supieran que nunca envejecería), un hombre de metro noventa, pelo negro lacio por los hombros, de ojos dorados cuyo color es extraño que las hipnotizan, de hombros anchos y bien musculado, con un semblante serio que impone, vestido con unos pantalones y zapatos negros de marca y una gabardina negra de Louis Vitton. No soy egocéntrico, pero lo siento, les gusto a las mujeres y aun que otro hombre, sé que sueñan con que las posee y sea su príncipe de sueños rosas. Pero lo que no saben que soy más bien el diablo en sus sueños, porque las complazco no hay duda pero con la misma mentira "eres la mujer más hermosa y esplendida que hay en el mundo" cuando lo que pienso en verdad que todas son una zorras.

Toda mujer tiene una etiqueta. Esta la mujer casada, la patética que busca una relación extramatrimonial para verse deseada por un hombre más joven, aunque no puedo decir que estas tiene una amplia experiencia en la cama y son bastantes buenas. La mujer prometida, que no siente aun el dar el gran paso al matrimonio (nótese la ironía), pero eso si acostarse con cada quien pase por su lado, pero aun así quieren a ese pelele para asegurar su futuro. La mujer soltera, la que no tiene compromiso ni moral. La mujer firme, la feminista que se creen que tener a un hombre bajos pies es lo mejor, se creen la raza alfa, cuando son unas putas sin escrúpulos que solo buscan un buen miembro que dominar y luego son las que peor salen. Luego están las mujeres inocentes, que solo buscan al hombre conflictivo para que sus padres les hagan más casos y llamar la atención de los otros, paseando su trofeo "yo me ligue a este y tú no". Las extrovertidas que le gusta llamar la atención y dejar estragos en los hombres cuando al final las que peor acaban son ellas. Y como no las peores, las que ni tan siquiera me ponen, las mujeres vírgenes, las que esperan su príncipe azul de Disney, que les regale la luna, que les digan cosas bonitas al oído, que a los seis meses se den su primer beso, las que esperan para el lugar indicado la fecha indicada para que las desvirguen, es decir que sea 'el hombre perfecto' como odio esa frase, ¡Ja! el hombre perfecto no existe estúpidas.

Todas tienen una etiqueta, pero todas están en el grupo de las 'vil zorras'.

Una pasa por mi lado con su novio, me mira y le sonrió, el novio se da cuenta, la coge y camina rápido. ¡Madre mía! Como me encanta causar estragos en las parejas.

Sigo caminado, y me entro en un callejón pensando que es lo que el día de mañana me deparara, con qué mujer me voy acostar, con la casada, la soltera, la prometida, la inocente, la … Un tirón en mi gabardina me distrae, miro a los lados no hay nadie voy a dar otro paso…

-¡Señor! Espere un momento – escucho una voz chillona desde abajo. Bajo la mirada

\- Quita tus sucias manos mocosa de mi gabardina – le dije dando un pequeño tirón desde donde me tenía sujetado, desde arriba solo le vía el pelo negro sucio

\- Por favor escúcheme un momento – la mocosa no levantaba la cabeza, pero lo que más me extrañaba es que hablaba mi idioma, el inglés.

\- Fuera he dicho – la empuje y se cayó en el suelo encima de su trasero dando un quejido de dolor. La mocosa no dijo nada si no más empezó a buscar entre sus vestido gastado con agujeros que puede ver que tenia las pierna muy delgadas y llenas de rasguños y moretones " una vagabunda" por lo que veía tenía como unos siete años

\- Por favor, tenga esto, guárdelo – me dijo la mocosa poniendo de rodillas y extiendo su brazo con una bola de cristal de nieve, por la pinta que tenía, era muy vieja

\- Quita esa mierda de mi vista mocosa, y aparta de mi camino – le dije intentando pasar por encima de ella. Entonces se levantó y metió su mano con la mano en mi bolsillo intentando meterlo – Te he dicho que no! - le dije mientras le cogía la mano vacía "ya lo metió la zorra"

-Por favor! – me dijo medio suplicando

-Kagome! – escuche el grito de un hombre

-Por favor – dijo por segunda vez levantado su cara "esta niña no come nada" tenía la cara muy delgada, y por lo que veía no sería para nada guapa en un futuro lo único que se podía destacar eran esos ojos enormes de color verde, que me miraban como un perro degollado lleno de miedo

\- Por favor – volvió a decir mirándome y dándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a correr delante mío y se metió en otra calleja por donde el grito.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho, el mayor empresario de todo Estado Unidos del mercado económico, las empresas Colmillo de Acero eran de mi propiedad y mi nombre sonaba por casi todo el mundo, y cuando digo que no es que no, ni mis mejores empleados me llevaban la contraria, menos una mocosa de mierda. Comencé a caminar en dirección donde se había ido corriendo me iba a girar por donde giro cuando escuche un golpe seco. Me asome y vi como dos hombres le estaba pegando a la mocosa.

-Que me lo digas KAGOME! – la tiraron al piso y le comenzaron a dar patadas, y lo mas sorprendente es que ella no gritaba pero si se retorcía por el suelo. _Algo se agito dentro de mí_. Entre golpe y golpe, ella clavo su mirada en mí y yo me di la vuelta ignorando _eso._

Nunca me he considerado un cobarde, pero eso no significa que me vaya a meter en pelea de vagabundos y mucho menos por una mujer. Me fui de allí escuchando de lejos los golpes que le arremetían, "voy a tirar esa mierda que me dio" cuando iba a meter la mano me suena el móvil "quien mierda será"

¿Quien? – dijo brusco

Inuyasha! Amore mio, estoy sola, porque no vienés una rato y ci siamo divertiti – me dijo la voz

¿Porque no? Era una mujer casada y un buen polvo ahora no me vendría mal…

De acuerdo Pamela, ábrete de piernas, que en cinco minutos estoy en tu casa, vete tocándote, porque hoy solo quiero hacer el menor trabajo posible

Vale amore un bacio per te – me dijo

Si, si, si – le corte la llamada

Como iba diciendo todas las mujeres eran unas zorras. Y nadie ni nada me va hacer cambiar. Quien dijo que el amor existe, lo que existe es una buena follada para descargar.

* * *

Hey hey, dubi dubi, hey hey, dubi dubi jajajja

MADRE MIA CUANTO TIEMPO, no me mateis dije que iba actualizar antes pero es que estoy pasando por unos momentos muy delicados, pero Bueno, todo en ese mundo se soluciona. Segura unas dicen pero si no has acabado la otra y empiezas otras. Pues si jjaja iba por la calle y me vino esta idea un poco retorcida la mayoría odiareis a Inuyasha pero tranquis no lo odiéis demasiado que es mi novio y no quiero que se me estrese recibiendo cartas de amenazas ajajjaj .

Bueno nos iremos viendo pronto y a los nuevos lectores os recomiendo mi dos fics " the bet and revenge " y " La guerrea" y bueno ninguna historia tiene que ver con la otra pero espero que os guste las tres y dare lo mejor de mi apra que salga bien y acabarlas lo antes posible

Bueno un beso y un abraso enomre para los que me leen y los que no, pues anda por que no me leen ajajjajja

Dejen sus rewievs para ver si les gusta o no? porfis :3

XOXO

 _ **LO QUE HOY SIENTE TU CORAZÓN, MAÑANA LO ENTENDERA TU CABEZA**_

 _ **AIKO03**_


	2. Mi hombre

_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, PERO LA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA_

* * *

 **ANTES DE QUE COMENCEIS CON EL CAPITULO OS AVISO, QUE TIENE ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO, ENTRANDO EN EL LEMON FUERTE JAJAJ Y PUES ESO A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE, SERA MEJOR QUE SE ABSTENGA, YA DICE EL TIPICO DICHO QUE TODO EL MUNDO DICE QUIEN AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR.**

* * *

 **1\. MI HOMBRE**

\- NO! – Esa misma palabra no paraba de salir de mi boca mientras dos sujetos, subordinados de mi padre me cogían de los brazos intentándome sacar de mi casa, mientras yo me cogía por el marco de la puerta, sabía que si seguían tirando de mí, dos cosas podían ocurrir; o me arrancaban los brazos, o la casa se venía abajo, ya que en mi vivienda solo consistía en una casa de madera y algunos ladrillos, que cuando llovía la lluvia también caía dentro. Era lo único que nos podíamos permitir mi madre y yo, aunque mi padre nos podía dar mejores cosas, pero claro, la felicidad de su familia no le importaba.

– Por favor Naraku! – le grite ya que él estaba entre la casa y el coche. Solo me quedaba una opción, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero esperaba que esta vez funcionase. Me solté de esos matones y corrí hacia él y me arrodille como otras veces lo hacía, humillándome, dándole la satisfacción a el – Te lo suplico por favor! Ten piedad de tu hija – le dije mientras me acercaba arrastrándome de mis rodillas, no reaccione a causa de la gran velocidad con la que venía su rodilla a estamparse en mi mandíbula, solo sentí el gran dolor que ese golpe me hizo y me caí hacia atrás dando un grito

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a gritar que soy tu padre, estúpida perra! – me dijo el

-Por favor, solo me quedan dos meses de bachillerato, para acabar… - le dije entre las sangre que sentí dentro de mi boca, me dolía un montón, pero no me iba rendir, no podía dejar que me vendiese a un prostíbulo

\- Tienes suerte puta, pero eso está arreglado, jamás te hubiese dejado estudiar, pero claro tenías que ir acercarte a un colegio como una pordiosera, haciendo que las autoridades italianas me obligasen a darte una educación, estúpidas normas educativas –dijo mientras se me acercaba y me ponía su pie en mi garganta, no dejándome respirar – pero eso acabo, todos los putos problemas que me has causado, me los voy a pagar bien caro, el proxeneta que vino el otro día , te vio y le gustaste – me acuerdo de ese hombre gordo bajo, con una cara tan sucia que no se sabía si eran lunares lo que tenía o mierda en su cara, yo ya había sentido su mirada lasciva mirándome todo el día que estuvo en nuestra casa con mi madre, esperando a que llegara Naraku - así que pago una gran cantidad para llevarte con él a Estados Unidos, así que acepte y ahora mismo te vas largar y más te vale no darle mucha guerra porque ellos no son como yo. Ellos te pegarían un tiro en la nuca sin pestañear y créeme yo no movería un dedo, ya me han pagado por ti

\- Me iré… si me dejas ver a mi madre…. hace un mes que no la veo – le dije mientras me quitaba su pie de mi garganta y escupía sangre, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer – quiero ver a mi madre – le dije a la vez que levantaba mi cabeza para mirarlo desde el suelo. Y entonces su mano se estampo en mi mejilla.

\- Estúpida pequeña zorra, jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a mencionar a esa puta que tienes por madre – me dijo mientras me cogía mi cabeza y me la sacudía

-Quiero verla! – le volví a gritar sin importarme sus golpes

\- ¡De verdad quieres verla! Pues te lo diré, tu madre se escapó y te dejo sola aquí, si no me mires así, por una vez en tu vida no te miento, si se escapó de este infierno como lo llamaba ella y dejo lo que según ella más amaba, a ti, se escapó y te dejo aquí, así que ahora tu sufrirás sus consecuencias – me dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

No me lo creía mi madre jamás haría algo así, pero hace un mes de su desaparición y el día que no vino, Naraku vino totalmente enfurecido y se descargó contra mí, " no, no ,no ella no me dejaría"

-Para que te lo creas – se sacó algo de su chaqueta y me lo tiro "un sobre"

 _LO SIENTO HIJA, TENÍA QUE HACERLO, PERDONAME, ERA LA UNICA OPCION_

 _Te quiere Mama_

No sentía nada, era la letra mi madre, todo me comenzó a dar vueltas, se había ido dejándome con este energúmeno, sin nada.

¡No me iba ir! Iba a luchar con uñas y dientes. Me levante con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y comencé a correr, pero no me acordé de los dos sujetos uno de ellos se puso delante de mí y me golpeo en mi estómago, haciendo que me encorvase en el suelo, sentía que se me iba la mente, pero antes de desmayarme sentí un aliento en mi oreja que me decía 'ahora si comenzara tu sufrimiento hija' lo que él no sabía era que mi sufrimiento comenzó hace 17 años, el día en que nací.

* * *

-AH!ah… ahh… inu..inuyasha… más fuerte… más fuerte – escuchaba el gemido de Andrea? Iris? Carmen? Bueno no era bueno para los nombres solamente sabía que debajo de mi tenía a una mujer rubia dándole placer, aunque su voz chillona no me gustaba, no me importaba porque tenía un buen agujero en donde descargar la frustración del día - mas…. Mas… - le hice caso, me vinieron recuerdo de toda esta semana así que toda la rabia la descargue contra ella, su cama no aguanto más peso y comenzó a chirríar y a estamparse en contra la pared, haciendo un ruido que seguramente a los vecinos no les gustaría a las ocho de la tarde " como si me importase", sentí como sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de mi miembro avisándome que le faltaba poco para correrse, entonces sentí una ruido en la puerta – vives con alguien – le pregunte embistiendo más fuerte " no siento nada con esta tía" – mmm… ahh … no.. por? – dijo entre gemidos molestosos.

\- Saca en este mismo momento tu pene, de la vagina de esta zorra, y mueve tu culo para la oficina – dijo una voz que reconocería en todo lugar

\- Hermanita, no vez que estoy ocupado – le dije mientras seguía embistiendo dentro la chica rubia que se había puesto de golpe tensa

\- cinco minutos – dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación

Y entonces llegue al clímax, mientras ella tenía una cara de insatisfacción. Salí de ella y tire el condón en una pequeña basura que había allí, haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de la rubia, por haberla dejado así, y preguntando quien era esa chica y como había entrado en su apartamento. Me vestí y antes de que se me olvidara, me gire hacia ella en medio del marco de la puerta y le dije – Estas despedida – haciendo que su boca se abriese "todas tienen la misma reacción" Comencé a caminar saliendo de ese apartamento, yendo directamente hacia el coche donde me esperaba mí hermana.

\- Como sabías donde estaba? - le pregunté

\- Fácil, pregunte de las pocas mujeres que tienes trabajando en tu empresa cual era la que faltaba, y vine – me dijo con una sonrisa malévola

\- Sango, estoy cansado de decirte que me dejes en paz y sobretodo que no me espíes y más aún un viernes a las seis de la tarde.

Ella tan solo me miro y dirigió su mirada hacia delante en todo el trayecto no hablo. Sango era tan diferente a mí tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Era alta, tenía un buen cuerpo, presumiendo los genes de los Taishos eran bastante potentes, tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos color avellana y una cara alargada haciendo que se destacara más por su peinado de coleta alta que llevaba. Para ir a la empresa siempre vestía elegante y esta vez iba con unos pantalones negros campana con unos zapatos de aguja y una camiseta rosa de seda.

Llegamos a la empresa, cada vez que miraba mí empresa me entraba orgullo, ya que era unos de los mejores empresarios del mundo, y todo lo había conseguido con el sudor de mi frente, eso sí con unos cuantos siglos y aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta mi padre la fundó y gracias su ayuda hoy soy el gran empresario que soy. Entramos mientras los recepcionistas atendían a los clientes que había y me saludaban como el presidente que era. Subimos en el ascensor hasta la última planta, la planta 15, donde tenía mi despacho, el puesto de la secretaria estaba vacío "claro, es la que despedí" cuando me la tiraba luego las despedía, no me gustaba mezclar el placer con el trabajo. Entramos en mi despacho.

\- Siéntate y ciérrate la bragueta – me dijo Sango mientras se sentaba delante de mí en el escritorio que mande hacer a mano, con una de las mejores maderas del mundo; la madera teca, originaría de la India. El escritorio tenía unos toques de acero para darle un toque más fiero y masculino, mi despacho era grande con unos amplios ventanales que dejaban ver las grandes vistas de Washington. Dentro tenía un grande sofá, para cuando me quedaba largas noches trabajando o teniendo sexo en él, además tenía un baño personal para mí y una gran televisión plasma para ver las noticias que decían de mi "ninguna hasta el momento era buenas ".

\- Sabes para que he venido verdad – me dijo Sango

\- No lo sé, pero seguro que te ha mandado Madre – le dijo

\- Si me mando ella – hizo una pausa – eres un completo idiota, todo lo que tienes, todo lo que te ha costado construir lo estas destruyendo poco a poco, por tu gran manía con destrozar a la mujeres como si fueron pañuelos de tirar y usar, y además de idiota eres un estúpido, porque en vez de hacer todas tus orgias en secreto, no haces nada para que las mujeres con las que te acuestas salgan por la tele y por los periódicos gritando a los cuatro viento tu gran virilidad y tu gran machismo haciendo que la tus empresas declinen en confianza y dándole ventajas a las empresas Cáliz, ya que ellos tienen a un montón de mujeres trabajando con ellos . – hizo una pausa y suspiro - No se busca algo, o alguna manera para que las empresas con las que estamos trabajando no se vayan …

\- Lárgate – dije

\- Maldita sea, troglodita de mierda, trabajo en TU empresa en relaciones publicas desde hace siglos y estoy viendo como las empresas están cayendo en picado!...

\- Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, te estoy diciendo que te largues de mi despachó no eres NADIE para decirme lo tengo que hacer, ya pensare algo, así que no me vuelvas a tocar los huevos con el mismo tema – dije dando un golpe en el escritorio haciendo que se tambalearan algunas cosas. No soportaba que me digieran lo que tengo que hacer y menos en mi vida sexual. Las mujeres simplemente eran un incordio solamente servían para una follada rápida

Ella simplemente se limitó a mirarme se giró, y se fue, no sin antes enseñarme el dedo del medio con un "gilipollas" por medio.

Me senté en mi sillón dejando que mi sangre se relajase. Necesitaba dar una vuelta y pensar en algo. Vi el periódico de hoy 22 de mayo, viernes, siempre mandaba a que me dejasen el periódico todos los días incluidos los domingos aunque ellos no trabajasen, mi secretaria la que fuera que estuviera en ese momento, ya que no me duraban mucho, tenía que dejarlo por la mañana. Busque la sección de cotilleos y lo encontré, lo leí y me comenzó a herví de nuevo la sangre, tire el periódico a un lugar del despacho y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la empresa. Necesita caminar y despejar mi mente, lo importante ahora era volver a llevar a la cima la empresa Colmillo de Acero.

* * *

\- Te toca Akira, espero que menees bien estaba vez el culo, quiero que mis clientes se corran, no que les entre una depresión cuando te vean – me dijo el gordo que me había comprado, por estos lugares lo llamaban Suko.

Como había odiado ese nombre " Akira" desde que entre en este prostíbulo en los lugares más bajo de Washington era un casa cerca de bosque y al otro lado del bosque estaba la carretera que conectaba Washington con Oregón, esa carretera era tan lúgubre… Todas las que estábamos aquí teníamos un nombre que no era el nuestro. Y nuestros pasaportes lo tenía ellos.

Ya llevaba en este ambiente dos meses, desando cada día morirme, porque sabía lo que me venía, en estos dos meses nunca tuve un cliente que pidiese mis atenciones, habían pero Suko decía que había pagado mucho por mí, una virgen, y tenía que compensar el dinero que había invertido en mí. Decía que hasta que no tuviese al cliente le que pagase bien me tendría para el espectáculo, cada viernes sábado y domingo me hacía salir al mini escenario con una mini ropa que no cubría ni mis pezones haciendo que cada vez que levantase mis brazos se viera. La primera vez que paso me intente cubrir pero luego vino una paliza diciéndome que los clientes había pagado por una puta no por una modosita, la falda que si eso se pudiera llamar así, tan solo cubría mi parte de delante haciendo que trasero se viera completamente ya que me hacían llevar tanga, para dar más morbo. Siempre estaba el tío de manos sueltos que comenzaba a manosearme los pechos cuando estos salían yo siempre los intentaba quitármelos pero ellos volvían con más fuerza haciéndome daño, cogiéndome con más fuerza e incluso se lanzaba encima del escenario y me comenzaban a pasar su lengua por toda mi, hasta que los otros que trabajaban allí veían eso y claro eso 'no entra en sus planes' los aparataban y yo salía entre lágrimas.

Intente escaparme una vez, con una chica mayor que yo tenía unos 19 años y yo tenia17 y tan solos me faltaba dos meses para cumplir los 18, estábamos mayo y el 22 de Julio era mi cumpleaños. Se llamaba Esperanza, tenía el pelo rojo y una cara muy bonita con unos ojos negro, era un poco rellenita, pero era la que mejor bailaba ella me decía que lo hacia lo mejor que podía hacerlo para que luego le recompensase con comida y había muchos clientes que la pedían para obtener sus servicios y si ellos le decían que había estado "su mejor sexo" hacia que ese día durmiera en una cama, pero al siguiente en el suelo como las 8 que habíamos en ese momento. Comenzamos hablar y les comente que podía haber una posibilidad que nos escapemos cuando ellos durmiesen, todas se giraron y se durmieron haciendo caso omiso porque decían que no se quería arriesgar a perder la vida o a que le hiciese cosas peor, me contaron que una chica que había estado allí intentó escapar y la habían violado analmente con un tubo de hierro, ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba. Pero Esperanza me escucho y me dijo que estaba conmigo trazamos un plan y a las tres semanas que yo estaba allí, nos escapamos, pero no nos dimos cuenta que fuera de la casa había más guardias, nos vieron, y nosotras comenzamos a correr dentro del bosque nos quedaba poco para llegar a la carretera donde pasaba muchos coches, pero nos pillaron a tiempo y nos cogieron y nos llevaron de vuelta al prostíbulo allí nos dieron una golpiza, luego de habernos golpeado preguntaron quien había sido la cabecilla, ninguna de las dos contestamos pero uno de ellos dijo

-Estoy seguro que ha sido Akira – dijo

Así que para que viera que en ese lugar no se andaban con jueguecitos mataría a Esperanza, y le dije desesperada que yo no había sido que había sido Esperanza, que me matara a mí, ella no paraba de temblar y llorar. Él no se lo creyó así que se llevaron a Esperanza a otra habitación mientras a mí me cogían yo comencé a grita pidiéndoles que no lo hicieran, y entonces escuche los gritos de Esperanza pidiendo piedad, pero en un momento un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó en toda la habitación, haciendo que los gritos cesaran. Había disparado a Esperanza. Con la muerte de ella, tanto como decía su nombre mis esperanzas se esfumaron, además que ninguna de las chicas querían hablar conmigo y luego de eso jamás pude dormir sin contemplar siempre en mis sueños la cara de Esperanza diciéndome que ella estaba conmigo.

Salí al escenario y comencé a bailar lo que mejor podía, para que luego me dieran algo de comer. Entre medio del baile mientras me agachaba y me estiraba en el suelo y arqueaba mi espalda haciendo que ms pechos saliesen de su pequeña prisión, vi como Suki hablaba con un señor dos veces más gordo que él y me señalaban" por favor que no sea lo que pienso" vi como Suko asentía con una sonrisa haciendo que se vean sus diente negros y podridos y el otro señor le daba un sobre. Salí de mi trance cuando sentí como una mano me estrujo dolorosamente un seno, no podía más tenía ganas de vomitar. Salí corriendo del escenario y me fui corriendo hacia los vestuarios donde nos hacían poner la ropa, después de un rato vino Suko detrás mí y me cogió del pelo.

-Mira, por esta vez te perdonare que te hayas salido así del escenario porque seguro lo has visto- dijo mientras yo negaba- te vi como veías al gordo que me estaba dando dinero – me jalo más el pelo – estas en lo cierto este tío acaba de comprar tus servicios y déjame decir a una buena fortuna, así que prepárate porque en tres días el vendrá y tendrás que darle tu virginidad – se rio y me soltó empujándome a la pared aplastándome con él y dándome la vuelta – ojalo yo fuera quien te desflore pero ya sabes hay tipos raros que pagan grandes cantidades porque les encanta desflorar a chicas como tú, que huelen bien – dijo mientras me oliscaba el cuello – con un buen busto – dijo mientras sus asquerosas manos sucias me cogía de mis pezones y los retorcía – con unos pezones rosados – mientras decía eso yo estaba temblando tenía el cuerpo paralizado – con un buen trasero – paso sus manos por mis nalgas apretándolas haciendo que diera un quejido de dolor – y sobretodo una vagina sin utilizar – poso su mano en ella haciendo que reaccionara y lo comenzara a empujar – pero tranquila pronto te probare han pagado por ti mientras estés cerrada, pero cuando ese gordo meta su pene en ti, piensa que el segundo será el mío – me dijo alejándose de mi-

Me deslice hacia el suelo llorando aún más sabiendo que tres días me faltaban para ser violada.

Los tres días se pasaron volando eran las siete de la tarde, hoy era 22 de mayo, mis piernas me temblaban. Estaba de pie delante de la puerta donde estaba el señor que había pagado por mí, Suko estaba detrás de mí, él fue quien pico a la puerta haciendo que se escuchara por encima del ruido de los clientes drogados y borrachos que veían a una chica bailar en el escenario de las siete que quedábamos.

La puerta se abrió, dándose ver al señor que había pagado por mí me triplicaba en altura y en talla, no pude aguantar la lagrima que caía por mis mejilla me las seque rápidamente mientras Suko me empujaba a la habitación.

\- Señor Hijida, si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarnos – me miro y sonrió y dijo – que disfrute de la velada

\- Gracias Suko, puedes retirarte – dijo el señor Hijida

Suko se fue y por un momento desee que no se fuera y se quedara, me quede de pie en medio de la habitación. Sentía su mirada en mí. Vi cómo se sentaba en la cama que estaba detrás de mí

\- Gírate – me dijo

Me gire a poco a poco hasta que lo vi cara a cara, tenía una mirada perdida y llena de lujuria. Pero me sorprendió que ya no llevara nada, se había quitado la bata con la que nos había recibido. Era un señor horrible tenía la cara llena de acné, unos dientes rotos y hasta mí me llegaba el olor nauseabundo de su aliento. Era muy gordo y baje mi mirada intentado esquivar la suya, entonces me fije en la erección que tenía, no podía más, eso era muy gordo y no era tan largo y me entraron ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - me pregunto

\- ¡No! –reaccione después de que lo había dicho, tenía que haberme mordido la lengua, levante la vista y vi como su cara se convertía en enojo

\- No me importa, yo he pagado para disfrutar, no para que lo disfrutes tu – me dijo con rabia – ahora acércate y ponte en medio de mis piernas.

Me acerque lentamente, las arcadas en mi garganta no paraban y olí más de su asquerosa fragancia, entonces ocurrió me gire rápidamente y vomite en una esquina lo poco que había comido, me seque la boca pude

\- Si piensas que eso me hará retroceder estas equivocada ahora vuelve donde te dije – me dijo

Volví donde estaba antes mirándolo con cara se asco. Puso una sonrisa en su asquerosa boca y comenzó a pasar sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo entonces

\- Quítate ese top – me dijo

No moví mis manas

\- Bueno si no quiere cooperar lo hare yo – me dijo mientras estiraba el top y yo le cogía el top con fuerza entonces con el tira y afloja el top bajo debajo de mis senos haciendo que me tambalease y cayese en el suelo.

El me miro desde donde estaba y se tiro encima mío aplasta dóneme con su peso tocándome por todas partes y me levanto mientras yo luchaba con mis manos para apártalo y que me dejase respira, me tiro encima de la cama y se volvió a poner encima. Pare de forcejar, ya no tenía fuerzas sabía lo que venía, sabía lo que el futuro me tenía preparado, "pare que luchar" entonces la lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara y me quede como una estatua en la cama con las manos arriba de mi cabeza y las piernas abiertas y en medio de ellas, el asqueroso hijo de puta que me iba a violar.

Me miro a la cara, no me importaba nada que hiciera lo que quisiera pero que lo hiciera rápido, él se acercó a mi cara y yo me gire el rostro

\- No dejare me des un beso, tendrás mi cuerpo, pero no mis labios – dije y le escupi. El miro enfurecido y me abofeteo, sentí mi mejilla adolorida. Él se río mientas se limpiaba

\- Bueno de momento no te besare pero tranquila ya suplicarás – me dijo aun riéndose

Comenzó a pasar sus manos con fuerza por mis senos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo, haciendo que me dolieran, entonces agarro mis pezones y los comenzó a estrujar. Entonces puso su cara en mi axila y comenzó a pasar su lengua por ella, dándome ganas de vomitar. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho

\- Que bien hueles pequeña putita, y tus pechos son perfectos me entran tan bien en mi mano, son grandes y tus pezones que piden … - no acabó frase y se lanzó a morderlos haciendo que diese un alarido de dolor y comenzó a succionar fuertemente, y mordiéndolos, pensé que incluso me había sacado sangre y cambio de pecho e hizo lo mismo – te gusta perra estas mojada – me dijo en medio de mis pechos, estaba más seca "no sentía nada". siguió por un buen rato en mi busto, entonces agarro su pene y lo puso en mis pechos y comenzó a moverse entre ellos haciendo que la fracción tan fuerte me doliese y me dejase rojo – ahh… ahh… - y entonces se corrió en medio de mis pecho. Yo no podía para de llorar, algo dentro mi decía que luchara hasta el final y la otra parte decía que me rindiese y me desmayara para no sentir. Entonces me aparto las bragas que llevaba a un lado y de golpe me metió dos dedos dentro haciendo que gritase más fuerte de dolor

\- Eso grita zorra – dijo mientras empujaba una y otra vez

Y entonces la pequeña parte que me pedía que luchar, volvió a surgir y me levante mientras él seguía con sus dedos dentro y metí mis pulgares dentro de sus ojos muy fuerte haciendo que el gritase y sacase los dedos dentro de mí y se cayera hacia atrás pasándose sus manos por sus ojos, mientras me insultaba. Me levante y agarre la silla que había allí y se la estampe en la espalda, aproveche su momento de inconsciencia me ajuste el top y salí corriendo de la habitación, pase por todos los borrachos intentando parecer tranquila en el momento que todos miraron a la chica que bailaba y salí por la puerta rápidamente. Comencé a correr sin parar dirección al bosque y escuche como hombres gritaban detrás de mí. Mis piernas siguieron más rápido "no voy a dejar que me cojan". Y otra vez volví a escuchar el golpe ensordecedor de una bala, me pare un momento y me toque la barriga, me habían tocado y estaba sangrando, sentí un dolor agudo que me atravesaba, mis piernas comenzaron a desfallecer y comencé a rodar hacia abajo del bosque. Sentía como todas las ramas y piedras se clavaban en el cuerpo, hasta que llegue al final y entonces acabe a la orilla de la carretera, y volví a sentir las pisadas más fuertes "Kagome tu puedes! Levántate!, es tu ultima oportunidad, VAMOS!" me dije, me levante y me dirigí hacia la carretera, comencé a caminar como pude y un resplandor blanco me cegó y ya no sentí nada, hasta que escuche una voz a la lejos y luego que un movimiento brusco me giraba, con la poca fuerza que tenía abrí un poco los ojos y lo vi " _Mi hombre_ ".

* * *

Seguí caminando por la carretera intentando trazar un plan para volver a tener la confianza y la seguridad que tanto clamaban los idiotas que cooperaban conmigo, tanto por sus mujeres o las mujeres o por sus hijas. Además los sindicatos feministas de mierda decían que tenía pocas mujeres comparadas con los hombres que trabajaban en mis empresas y que eso era machismo, porque solo las utilizaba para mi satisfacción "estoy entre la espada y la pared". Sabía que me encantaba el sexo, pero tirarme a todas no lo hecho de las 30 de los 200 trabajadores que tenía, como 10 no me había acostado con ellas "claro son las mayores de 50" está claro que esas no las tocaría ni con un palo. Lo mejor sería poner más mujeres a trabajar 'seguro me las tiraría a todas '. Ghghgg pero que mierda les importaba a esos estúpidos con quien follovaba, con sus mierdas de normas, que parecían que aún vivían en el siglo 18, que no avanzaban nada como son sus estúpidos bailes. Pero también tenía culpa, sabía que las mujeres eran unas traicioneras y que lo vendían todo al mejor postor y esos eran las comunicaciones públicas. Aghhh me comencé a revolver el pelo, no era mi culpa ser un semental... Seguí caminando por la carretera y no muy lejos de mi escuche un golpe seco, " me acerco? " esa sangre? , la he olido en otro lado" camine más rápido y por mi lado un coche a una velocidad veloz paso, volví a girar mi cabeza hacia delante y vi una figura en medio de la carretera llena de sangre. Me acerque "una mujer..."me agache y la gire un poco brusco para verle la cara

\- Hey! Tu estas bien ? – le dije

La chica no se movió pero, vi un fugaz movimiento de pestañas y un susurro tan débil que solo yo podía escucharlo

\- _Mi hombre_

Quien era esta chica? Cuando iba volverla a tocarla escuche pasos a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Me fije en ella y vi como su mano se aguantaba su estómago "un disparo" y como la pequeña ropa que llevaba estaba llena de sangre y ramas y alguna que otra piedra incrustada en su cuerpo.

\- Tu! Suelta a esa puta es de nosotros, si no quieres salir mal parado, mejor es que salgas corriendo – dijo uno de los hombres que venían apuntándome con un arma

Un chica? Una prostituta? Desamparada? Frágil por lo que veía… Mi mente se iluminó.

\- No- dije

\- Como que no? -dijo el hombre gordo que estaba en el medio – no me tomes el pelo, si no quieres que te meta en este mismo instante una bala en tu cráneo

Me comencé a reír mientras me levantaba

\- Creo que no lo entendéis, a partir de ahora esta chica es mía - haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras – Así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es dar media vuelta caballeros y largaos – dije irónicamente

\- De que estas hablando lunático – gritó el gordo apuntándome con una pistola

\- Que esta chica me sacara de mis problemas – le dije con una sonrisa malévola

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

HOLAAAA, COMO ESTAMOS CHICOS/AS! COMO LO LLEVAIS, PUES NADA ESTOS DIAS ESTOY DE INSPIRACIÓN, VAMOS OS PUEDO DECIR QUE NO OS DESPEGEIS DE LA PANTALLA PORQUE ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA SEMANA PUBLICARA MAS SOBRE MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS JAJAJJAJAJAJA SI ALGUNOS DIREIS YA ERA HORA CABRONA, OTRAS ZORRA, PERO ESO ES LO QUE SOY UN POCO ZORRA JAJAJA, AHORA SI DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO, NO DOY ABASTO ESTOS MESES, ADEMAS EN MI FAMILIA NO SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE BUSCAR HUECOS PARA PODER ESCRIBIR SIN QUE ME ESTEN CONTROLANDO, TENGO UNA MADRE CONTROLADORA AAJJAJ. VOY A RESPONDER A VUESTROS REWIEVS PORQUE CREO QUE ES NECESARIO, ANTES DECIR QUE ESTE CapITULO VA DEDICADO A _YAS12,_ MI SOBRINA COMO SI FUERA MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA, QUE HA SIDO DURANTE UNA SEMANA PERO QUE UN GRANO EN EL CULO, DICIENDO QUE ACTUALIZE ASI QUE GRACIAS A ELLA Y A MI MINUSCULA INSPIRACION HOY ACTUALIZO Y DURANTE ESTOS DIAS ACTUALIZARE 'THE BET AND REVENGE' Y 'LA GUERRERA'.

TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR SI QUEREIS SABER CUANDO MAS O MENOS VOY ACTUALIZAR LO QUE TENGAIS TWITTER ME PODEIS SEGUIR Y ALLI OS IRE COMUNICANDO LO QUE ESTARE HACIENDO Y LAS OCURRENCIAS QUE SE ME OCURREN Y ASI NOS PODEMOS CONOCER UN POCO E INTERACTUAR MAS. ME LLAMO "itlaly512"

 _zabitamt1975:_ Te puedo asegurar que no soy masoquista, pero tranqui kagome tendrá su desquite. Si no te gusto el prólogo seguro que ahora no estarás leyendo esto así que la que te pide perdón ahora soy yo, porque si lo voy a seguir y hasta el final y si no te gusta no lo leas :)

 _MadokaKaname896:_ Muchas gracias! Muchos besos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo sigas ajajjaj

 _Danita-inu:_ OHH MI QUERIDA DANI! Te he cogido mucho cariño porque siempre me escribes, muchas gracias, cada vez que leo tus rewievs en todas mis historias me emociono mucho, porque eres una de las que siempre ha estado leyendo mis historias desde el principio, dándome ánimos y diciendo lo que pensabas de los capítulos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que gracias a tus comentarios como de las otras personas me dan ánimos para seguir adelante y acabar la historia y hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, para que os divirtáis, lloréis y entréis en la historia como yo entro en ella. Así que muchos besos y abrazos.

 _YAS12:_ FEA! Ya tienes la conti, asi que espero que te haya gustado y dejes de molestarme jajajaja tiki tiki, asi que ahora sandovalizate jajajajjaj

 _Abbey Higurashi_ : JAJAJAJ aquí ya tiene la segui ;)

Dejen sus rewievs para saber que os ha parecido :)

XOXO

 _ **LO QUE HOY SIENTA TU CORAZÓN, MAÑANA LO ENTENDERA TU CABEZA**_

 **AIKO03**


	3. El despertar

_LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, PERO LA HOSTORIA ES 100% MIA, LO QUE MI MENTE LOCA CREO…_

* * *

 **3\. Despertar**

\- No hagas más preguntes y haz lo que tengas que hacer... tienes mi autorización – dije

\- Joder Inuyasha, de verdad a veces pienso que eres estúpido de verdad, tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre esta chica, que quiero creer que nunca la has visto en tu vida. Solo te pregunto porque a las cuatro de la mañana he recibido una llamada de emergencia de mi mejor amigo, diciendo que traiga conmigo todo mi botiquín medicinal, y encontrarme con una chica con poca vestimenta y al borde de la muerte! – me dijo el histérico

\- ¿Eres medico verdad? – le volví a preguntar

\- Si, pero hace siglos, y cuando digo siglos son siglos que no ejerzo, desde que entre en tu empresa – dijo alzándome un poco más la voz "no te enfades Inuyasha"

\- Mira pervertidor, te he llamado para si puedes salvarla, es si o no y ya está, si tu respuesta es si, puedes mover tu culo y ponerte a manos a la obra, porque creo que con tu momento de lucidez de que he hecho o que hago, estás perdiendo un tiempo muy valiosa para salvar a una paciente – lo mire – puedes o no? – me miro dudoso

\- Puedo, pero después no te salvas de responderme, ahora aparte de mi camino y sal de la habitación – me dijo mientras iba hacia la chica que había depositado en mi cama, mi habitación, las sabanas estaban llenas de sangre " ya te puedes recuperar, porque tengo mucho planes"- no metas la pata Miroku

\- Vete a la mierda – me dijo entre dientes mientras iba quitándole la poca ropa que estaba utilizando la chica. – Ah ya estará por llegar Sango – me dijo distraído

\- Que?! – me gire antes de salir de mi habitación

\- Vivimos juntos, estúpido, es mi mujer, si me llaman a la madrugada por supuesto que se entera, así que prepárate – dijo con su vista en la mujerzuela, dándome la espalda a mi " Capullo"

* * *

"Por favor matarme, no aguanto este dolor". Sentía como mil agujas que me atravesaba por la parte abdominal. Tenía la boca a sabor a sangre, y no podía tragar, sentía todo el cuerpo pesado y de repente entre todo este dolor sentí una manos por mi cuerpo "no por favor, otra vez no ", lo único que podía emitir eran quejidos que no sabía si serian audibles hacia la otra persona que me estaba tocando "no tengo fuerza, que acabe rápido y me mate".

\- Shhhh…. tranquila, soy médico, en este momento la estoy inspeccionado la herida de bala, tiene una costilla rota, a parte de los moretones, sé que le duele, así que señorita con su permiso la voy a sedar… usted relájese…todo pasara…

Intente abrir un poco los ojos para ver quién era el hombre que estaba hablando, pero solo pude observar entre mis ojos un par de ojos azules que me observaban y nada más porque volví a caer en la inconciencia….

* * *

-Que vas hacer QUE!? – Grito Sango – te has vuelto loco?

\- No estoy loco, simplemente estoy diciendo que…

-Se lo que me has dicho, imbécil, lo que me sorprende es que quieras utilizar a una prostituta – hizo una pausa- bueno, no me sorprende que utilices a una prostituta.

\- No es prostituta…- dije, volviendo a ser interrumpido

\- Vamos a empezar por el principio- dijo sentándose y apretando con fuerza sus ojos y el tabique de su nariz "manía que tenía cuando no tenía todo bajo control" – me dices que no es prostituta, pero la encontraste media desnuda siendo perseguida por unos matones, cerca de un prostíbulo?, entonces qué es? – pregunto

\- Es virgen, lo huelo, tiene el olor nauseabundo de un hombre, pero aun si tiene su aire de pureza – dije

\- ¿Vale, entonces qué es? – volvió a preguntar

\- No lo sé, no soy su mejor amigo, ni tan siquiera se su nombre…

\- Pero como puedes coger a una chica sin saber de dónde viene, aunque no creo que lo hayas hecho porque estaba media moribunda y tu corazón de hielo dio un salto y te volviste un gran cristiano de golpe – fue diciendo después de interrumpirme

"Basta"

\- Voy a ser lo más conciso posible, porque me estás tocando los cojones y si no quieres que te saque de mi apartamento me dejaras hablar, vale – le dije cabreado, ella simplemente bufo, mientras se ajustaba el pijama "ni tiempo le dio a cambiarse" –

\- ¿Bueno que hiciste con los hombres que la estaban persiguiendo? – volvió a preguntar pasando de mi "pero es que no se cansa"

\- Están en un sitio mejor – dije

\- ¿Los mataste? - pregunto horrorizada

\- No soy estúpido, por supuesto que no, simplemente les di una paliza dejándolos inconscientes "jamás mataría por una mujer", si ellos me hubiesen dejado llevarme la mujerzuela por las buenas, no tendría que haberlos molido a golpe – dije

\- ¿Vale ahora la pregunto del millón, por qué ella? – me pregunto entre una mueca

\- Porque es la única que he me encontrado medio moribunda en mi camino – dije repitiendo lo mismo que ella - y sé que aceptara cualquier cosa por dinero, todas las mujeres son iguales – dije con una risa

\- No todas imbécil – me dijo

No le conteste, no quería comenzar una discusión a las cuatro de la madrugada

\- Bueno, como veo que estas susceptible, a estas horas… - hizo una pausa- ah! Perdón pero si fuiste tú quien despertó a mi marido, ahora te jodes, si te estoy tocando los cojones- me dijo con ironía entre una sonrisa –

\- Pregunta de una puta vez, y a ver si así me dejas en paz – le dije ya a mí limite

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea? – dije mirándome fijamente

\- No soy estúpido hermana, pero como bien me has dicho tú y madre y repetido hasta mi cansancio, mi imagen pública, en estos momentos es deplorable hacia la población femenina, por lo que voy a utilizar a esta chica como una herramienta, para llegar a las personas de corazones blandos. Además no será la única, lo único que no veo lo malo que tú ves- vi su intención de interrumpirme y seguí rápidamente - te lo voy a repetir por si no te quedo claro antes. Voy a crear una fundación para crías que no tienen un futuro, pero está claro que tendrán que hacerlo dándome elogios, bla bla bla ... , y antes de que preguntes, esta chica será la primera, quiero ver antes de invertir en otras si el plan de cara a la prensa y los accionistas relacionados conmigo ira bien y si ven que detrás de un hombre mujeriego hay un hombre con piedad que tenia guardado que ayuda a personas necesitadas incluyendo mujeres.- dije con burla- Y ya que , la encontré y la vi en esa situación y me vendrá bien su pasado, para que la gente vea que no solo me intereso en lo que hay en medio de alas piernas de una mujer y no, no me atrae esta chica " ni tan siquiera le vi bien la cara ", la instruiré para presentarla ante la sociedad como una gran obra de caridad - dije mirándola fijamente igual que ella

\- Crees que aceptara? – me pregunto

\- Toda mujer acepta cualquier cosa por dinero, le voy a pagar bien, mis abogados ya están formalizando el contrato – dije

-Ha estas horas? – Me pregunto mirándome- ya.. No sé por qué pregunto si has llamado a mi marido a las tantas horas de la madrugada, no me sorprendería que tus abogados a estas horas estuvieran trabajando. Sabes que las personas normales tiene que dormir ocho horas para rendir en el día? – me dijo sarcástica, con más énfasis en lo de Miroku

\- Y tú sabes que para obtener dinero hay que sacrificarse? – le dije también sarcástico

\- Eres imposible – me dijo enfurruñada

\- Me conoces desde hace 700 años y ahora te das cuenta, te creía más lista hermanita- le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón de mi comedor y me dirigía a mi despacho – si ocurre algo importante como, si se ha muerto, decírmelo, si no, no me molestéis – dije

\- Y la vas a dejar así, sin saber si…

\- Sango, te conozco sé muy bien que te tendré cada día en mi casa, hasta que esté bien, así que encárgate tu – dije. La deje con la palabra en la boca, mientras subía por las escaleras caracol y pasaba por un pasillo para entrar mi despacho y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí

* * *

\- Como esta, cariño? – le pregunte a Miroku mientras salía de la habitación de donde había estado ateniendo a la chica

\- Sanguito – dijo dándome un beso en la boca – creo que se pondrá bien, pero tenía bastante marcas en el cuerpo una herida de bala debajo la costilla rota, sin contar todas las otras heridas más superficiales.

\- Sobrevivirá? – pregunte

\- Si, pero necesitara mucho reposo, y mucho cuidados. Además se ve una chica muy fuerte, esas marcas que tenia eran como de un forcejeo - dije mirando alrededor- donde esta Inuyasha

-En su despacho – dije entre dientes. "El imbécil se había encerrado, dejándome con la palabra en la boca"- estas diciendo que casi fue violada? - pregunte

\- Si lo fue o no, no lo sé, pero se estuvo resistiendo hasta que la sede, aun en la inconciencia estuvo luchando – dijo dándome un abrazo

\- No lo creo, Inuyasha dice que aún es virgen – le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo – siento pena por ella – dije en un susurro

\- Sabes lo que tiene planeado – me pregunto

-Si – hice una pausa- no es malo, pero no creo que a nadie le guste y menos si ella ha pasado por una casi violación estar sometida a alguien, acatando órdenes – le dije

-Pero que es lo que quiere hacer – me volvió a pegunta

\- Te lo explico de vuelta a casa – lo mire. Llevaba igual que yo el pijama puesto, con manchas de sangre de la chica, pero aun con su cara de cansado de tener pocas horas dormidas, estaba guapísimo, con sus ojos azules, su pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta que en estos momentos estaba mal puesta, su metro ochenta sacándome la mitad de una cabeza. Él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y gracias a eso y otras circunstancias nos conocimos "algunas parecidas a esta" y nos enamoramos, con nuestras imperfecciones "el siendo el mayor pervertido que haya conocido "nos casamos – y así te quitas el pijama, para dormir un par de horas

\- Si mejor mañana volveré – dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia la puerta

\- Yo también vendré – dije – quiero estar presente cunando la chica despierte

* * *

 _Tres semanas después_

\- Y este es el contrato? – pregunto Sango, que no había parada de entrar y salir de mi casa viendo la chica que tenia aun en la habitación inconsciente. En estas semanas estuve durmiendo en mi oficina, dejando que mi secretaria nueva recogiera mi ropa, no me importaba lo que pasara a la niña esa, pero no podía estar en mi apartamento entre salida y entradas de Sango cada dos por tres " me gusta mi privacidad". De las tías que me acostaba ninguna iba a mi casa, para conservar mi privacidad, para eso tenía el apartamento o los hoteles en el centro de Washington. Así que la última vez que tuve sexo fue hace tres días con una policía que me paro por exceso de velocidad, unas palabras por aquí y otras por allá y me la tire en el coche. " Haver si se despierta y puedo dormir en mi casa tranquilo"

\- Si – dije – se va a despertar algún día? – le pregunte directamente a Miroku.

Estábamos todos en la sala de estar, yo en mi sillón negro y sango en el sofá blanco grande sentada junto a Miroku separados de mi por la mesa de cristal pequeña central donde reposaba el contrato de hace días que mis abogados habían redactado y delante mío otro sillón negro vacío.

\- Si, per la sedo para que pueda llevar el dolor lo mejor posible y si no te gusta te la llevas al hospital que estará mejor – me dijo

\- NO seas estúpido, no me puedo arriesgar, llevando una mujerzuela en su estado, para que se me coma vivo la prensa – dije irritado

\- Bueno, al menos mi Sanguito la ha tratado mejor que en un hospital – dije el dándole un beso a Sango, llevándose una mueca de asco de mi parte

\- Algún día te enamoraras y dejaras esas muecas de burla al amor – dijo infantilmente Miroku

\- Cuando los cerdos vuelen y las ranas críen pelo, y el hombre pueda respirar en la espacio, puede… – dije con burla

\- Eres imposible - dijo Sango- bueno centrándonos en lo que importa, aunque no preguntes la chica está bien, entre estados de conciencia e inconciencia le he dado su comida por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte "no estoy preocupado "no tendrá anemia. Sus huesos por lo que Miroku me ha dicho se está recuperando rápidamente y la herida de bala se supuro, pero ahora está bien se le está cerrando – dijo

\- Creo que dentro de unos tres o cuatro días podre quitarles los puntos – dijo Miroku

Hubo una pausa por parte de ellos

\- De verdad no vas a decir nada – dijo Sango indignada – esta chica que has traído ha estado al borde la muerte y te damos noticias de su estado y tú te quedas callado, como si fuera un trozo de carne. No estoy en contra de tu plan porque me parce bien los dos salís ganando, pero no puedes tratar a la chiquilla como un objeto de usar y tirar! – me dijo levantándome la voz

\- No me levantes la voz – ya enfadado - Que quieres que diga – le dije hastiado- que muy bien el trabajo, os doy unas palmaditas en la espalada – esta vez fui yo quien levantó la voz, mientras me levantaba - os lo he dicho, un millón de veces no me importa la chica, he estado tres semanas fuera de mi casa por una mujerzuela, que vale que yo la he traído, pero lo único que me importa de esa, es la función que llevara en mi plan, para que las empresas asociadas no me quiten sus apoyos, y si se muere NO ME IMPORTA….

Y una voz delicada me interrumpio " quien...?"

* * *

" Dónde estoy?" Sentía los parpados pesados. Después de un rato intentado poner mi cuerpo en orden, me hizo caso y los pude abrir, pestañee un poco par fijar bien la vista, con un gran esfuerzo y mil punzadas en mi abdomen me senté entre los grandes cojines que estaban detrás mío "que bien huelen" y me fije que estaba en una habitación. Era muy grande "parece del tamaño de mi casa en Italia ", la cama donde estaba recostada era enorme y tenía unas grande sabanas de color gris suave combinado con blanco, con un dosel azul oscuro encima mío sujetado por cuatro grandes pilares., a mi lado izquierdo una mesita de noche de un color negro brillante y unos grandes ventanales con una cortinas a juego con la cama y podía ver desde donde yo estaba mucha vegetación como si fuera hubiese un gran bosque.A mi lado derecho estaba una puerta abierta que por lo que podía ver seria el lavabo y unos metros más al lado otra puerta, pero estaba cerrada "no hay armarios ", y delante mío un gran espejo con detalles en los perfiles, pero no me podía ver bien. Era una habitación sencilla pero muy elegante.

Me reí internamente yo enumerando una habitación de un extraño sin saber dónde estaba con un dolor infernal en mi estómago y en una cama inmensa que pensaba que un momento u otro me hundiría en ella. Lo único que me acuerdo entre mi estado de inconsciencia, es de un hombre de ojos azules hablándome de cómo iba progresando "bueno lo poco que entendía ", de una mujer de ojos castaños dándome de comer "era muy cariñosa, por lo creo recordar" y unos ojos dorados, brillantes, desafiantes y al vez muy fríos. Era del hombre, el cual me cogió en la carretera, pero eran recuerdos muy borrosos.

"Tengo que salir ", saque un pierna de la cama, seguida de la otra, me quede sentada al borde, dejando que el mareo repentino se me pasara, me fui levantado cogida del palo izquierdo del gran dosel de la cama, me quede otro par de minutos sujeta al palo, con la mano derecha la otra aguantándome el estómago y mis pies descalzas tocando el frio suelo. Me fui soltando a poco y me acerque al espejo y me vi con una bata blanca sencilla de dos tiras que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, me lo levante dejando a la vista una bragas blancas normalitas con un lazo enfrente rosa, y en la lado derecho debajo de mi costilla una herida con puntos. Me acorde, cuando intentaba escapar, me habían disparado" el hombre de ojos azules me había curado", más arriba iba sin sujetador, pero mis senos estaban vendados, y tenía las marcas en el pecho de ese hombre asqueroso y más marcas entre mis muslos y mis brazos que ahora estaban de color amarillo, seguro que "cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente "en este tiempo había pasado las marcas de color morado a azul a verde a amarillo como estaba ahora. Me baje el vestido y me vi la cara, tenía unas grandes ojeras, y la cara un poco demacrada, y el pelo sujeto en una trenza. Y me fije que no tenía puesto el colgante que me había dado mi abuela Kaede, camine despacio hacia la cama de nuevo y lo vi brillar encima de la mesa que antes había visto, lo cogí y me lo volví a poner. Era un colgante muy fino de oro "lo único de valor, menos mal que no lo he perdido o me lo han robado", con una pequeña perla rosa en el medio. Camine de nuevo al espejo y, me volví a mirar a los ojos fijamente en el espejo. No sabía dónde estaba, pero de algo estaba segura era que sería libre y por fin podría tener mis estudios una vida hecha por mis propias manos, sin que nadie me coaccione y sobre todo podre encontrar un sitio donde encajar. Pero primero tenía que encontrar trabajo para tener ahorros. Tenia tantos sueños que por culpa de Naraku se vieron interferidos, pero ahora nadie ni nada me detendría en mis propósitos.

Comencé a escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta, me fui acercando y puse la mano en el pomo " la abro?", tenía que ser valiente, ahora me valdría por mí misma y no podía dejar que unas heridas me detuvieran( tanto fisicamente como mentalmente). Inspire fuertemente y gire despacio el pomo, abrí la puerta y vi un gran pasillo de color ocre. Fui caminando despacio y mientras pasaba al lado izquierdo había dos puertas más a parte de la habitación de donde estaba yo, y del otro lado derecho una puerta delante de la habitación que había salido y a mucha distancia otra puerta, antes de llegar al final del pasillo, vi un pequeña entrada y frente a mi otra puerta de color blanco, me fui moviendo más haciendo que comenzara a escuchar voces al lado derecho donde no había salido aun " será la sala de estar" y escuche….

\- De verdad no vas a decir nada – dijo una voz de mujer– esta chica que has traído ha estado al borde la muerte y te damos noticias de su estado y tú te quedas callado, como si fuera un trozo de carne. No estoy en contra de tu plan porque me parce bien los dos salís ganando, pero no puedes tratar a la chiquilla como un objeto de usar y tirar – siguió diciendo levantando un poco más voz

\- No me levantes la voz – dije la voz de un hombre con tono enfadado " tiene una bonita voz" - Que quieres que diga, que muy bien el trabajo, os doy unas palmaditas en la espalada – y la voz del hombre se levantó más, haciendo que yo diera un respingón en mi sitio - os lo he dicho, un millón de ves no me importa la chica, he estado dos semanas fuera de mi casa por una mujerzuela, que vale que yo la he traído, pero lo único que me importa de esa, es la función que llevara en mi plan,- " plan? Que plan" y esa chica seria yo?- para que las empresas asociadas no me quiten sus apoyos, y si se muere NO ME IMPORTA….

\- ¿Quién va a morir? – dije saliendo del pasillo. A veces tendría que morderme la lengua "tonta". Me moví un poco más y levante la cabeza para ver las personas que estaban hablando.

Me quede impresionada. Nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo en mi vida, me seguí fijando en el hombre que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados "es el quien estuvo en la habitación ". Parecía un adonis sacado directamente de la época griega, era muy alto, tenía el pelo negro lacio hasta los hombro y vestía un pantalón negro que le sentaba estupendamente igual que los zapatos del mismo color y una camisa del mismo color, remangada hasta los codos, y su cara " es guapísimo " tenía unos labios ni tan finos ni gruesos en simetría a su cara, unas cejas pobladas dándole un aspecto muy serio y una nariz muy perfilada " vaya repaso le están dando kag" y por el rabillo vi dos personas mas sentadas en un sofá blanco. Una era la chica que siempre veía dándome de comer, vestida con una falda gris, una blusa roja igual que los tacones y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y a su lado al médico de ojos azules que me había estado atendiendo, vestido con unos tejanos y zapatos negros y una camiseta blanca. Ninguno de los tres hablaba solo me miraban como si fuera un espectro, así que para romper el hielo volví hablar- entonces quien va a morir?

\- Por lo visto tu no – dije socarronamente el hombre guapo, y lo mire dudosa – fui yo quien te encontró medio moribunda en la carretera siendo perseguida por proxenetas. – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su sofá, recostando los brazos en los antebrazos del sofá negro, dándole un aspecto más fiero

\- Pues tengo que darle las gracias por haberme ayudado – le dije entre una sonrisa. Me miro y...

\- No tienes miedo? – le pregunte a la chica, de ojos verdes, que se me hacían muy parecidos, estaba muy delgada llevando un camisón blanco dándole un aspecto muy infantil, dejando entrever las marcas de su cuerpo y con un colgante en su cuello de una pequeña perla rosa. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una trenza larga hasta debajo de la columna con unos rizos en las puntas, no pasaba del metro sesenta y cinco. Pero me pareció muy sorprendente, que como estaba y donde estaba sonriera.

\- Porque debería tenerlo – le conteste entre otra sonrisa al hombre guapo, que me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre

\- Porque estas en un sitio que desconoces y solo sonríes. Y si somos asesinos? – le dije para ver si se acojonaba un poco

-" Kag no te dejes intimidar" Si lo sois, entonces sois unos asesinos bastantes raros, curar a una persona para después asesinarlo creo que es muy retorcido. Y a tu pregunta si tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, ya he pasado por muchos tramos en mi vida con ese sentimiento y ahora gracias a usted podre ser libre, le pagare todo cuanto ha invertido en mi salud hasta el último centavo – vi cómo me dirija una sonrisa burlona- a lo que me lleva ¿dónde estoy? – pregunte mientras me acercaba un poco mas

La niña no tenía miedo "hasta el último centavo", si no tenía donde caerse muerte la tonta. Y sango respondió por mí

\- En una zona de Puget Lowland ( Washington ) – dije la voz de la chica poniéndose a mi lado – disculpa que nos hayamos presentado, me puedes llamar Sango, el que está a mi lado es mi marido Miroku Houshi y el – dijo señalando al hombre guapo – Inuyasha Taisho mi hermano, aunque no lo parezca nos une el lazo familiar – dijo con una sonrisa – y tú?

\- Me llamo Kagome Higuarshi – dije dándole dos besos en la mejilla, y me miro sorprendía – lo siento, en Italia damos dos besos – le dije un poco avergonzada

\- No pasa nada tranquila, pero para ser italiana hablas muy bien el inglés – me dijo

\- Bueno mi abuela era americana y con ella hablaba en inglés – le dije un poco triste acordándome de mi abuela Kaede

\- Bueno a mí me gusta aprender nuevas formas de saludar – dijo acercándose el marido de la chica llamada Sango – encantado señorita Kagome, yo soy para usted solamente Miroku – dijo dándome dos besos como yo había hecho con su mujer, haciendo que me sonrojase un poco

\- Quita tus zarpas que te veo – dijo Sango - estarás un poco desorientada ven siéntate – dijo haciendo que me sentase en un sillón negro frente al hombre guapo llamado Inuyasha, "porque me mira tanto".

Sango la sentó delante mío, mientras yo observaba cada detalle que tenía la chica, no es como yo esperaba, una chica tímida y remilgada, si no que la veía con mucha soltura aun en su estado. Sango me miro para que me presentase de nuevo yo mismo "si ya lo has hecho tu". Y la niña que había dicho que se llamaba Kagome "me suena" comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pasando algunos ratos por mi mirada.

Me senté y Sango se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes y me fije en lo grande que era el salón. Y detrás del hombre guapo habían un ventanal de cristal dejando ver un enorme jardín y al lado mío una televisión tan grande como toda la pared y al otro lado el sofá donde estaban sentados el matrimonio y detrás de ellos una gran escalera de madera que subía al segundo piso " esta casa es enorme " y al lado de ella podía ver como todo en esta casa tenían una cocina americana "ah esa puerta blanca era la entrada a la cocina ", seguí viendo el salón blanco, y negro.

\- Kagome, te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo SANGO

-Por supuesto- Le dije sujetándome un poco el abdomen que me empezó a dar un pinchazo

\- Por que estabas siendo perseguida por esos matones? – pregunto Sango

Me quede en silencio no sabía si decir la verdad, o irme corriendo "no, kagome, eres libre, puedes enfrentarte a lo que sea", respire hondo y conteste

\- Mi padre en Italia me había vendido a un prostíbulo. Y estaba en el carretera porque estaba escapado del asqueroso reciento al cual me había vendido antes de que usaran mi cuerpo como rueda de recambio – dijo entre dientes "no tenía por qué mentir"

Todos se callaron y me volvían como un ser extraño, y yo me seguí fijándome en el salón, para que no me intimidaran y más aún la mirada dorada que no me había quitado ojo

\- Así que después de todo eso, te comportas así abiertamente sobre lo que te sucedió, se me hace complicado que alguien por lo que dice que tú has pasado, este hablando y sonriendo ni al minuto de despertar de su inconciencia y más con unos desconocidos – me dijo el

El me miraba desafiante y le devolví la mirada, y le volví a mirar "si entendieras". Sabía que ellos habían estado ayudándome a ayudar y no creía que fueran malas personas.

\- No tengo porque sentirme mal, porque lo que me ha pasada no ha sido causado por mis hechos, sino que me lo han impuesto, y a partir de eso si algo no me sale bien he aprendido que la vida se nos va como el humo de un tren, y no quiero volver a sentirme como una extraña, en ese tiempo no era yo, y no voy a dejarme de querer, dejare de revolcarme en el barro, de lamentarme de lo que he pasado, es más voy seguir con una actitud positiva a lo que me tenga que enfrentar en la vida y sé que no es normal que explique esto, pero me habéis salvado, lo mínimo es que yo os de una explicación. Y ahora si me disculpáis os agradezco de todo corazón lo que habéis hecho por mí, pero lo mejor es que me vaya – dije con ademan de irme

\- Tú te queda donde estás – dijo el . Eso sí que no.

La mocosa me miro desafiante

\- O si no que, no quiero discusiones, así que mejor me voy – me dijo

\- No creas que voy salvando a muchachas por la carretera, como bien dices, me lo tendrás que pagar - le dije

Ella se levantó de golpe, llevándose la mano al abdomen con una muestra de dolor en su rostro, pero de golpe su aura paso a ser de furia

\- Hasta nunca – me dijo "no será tan fácil". Me levante y me puse delante de ella, por lo menos le quitaba casi dos cabezas de alto, y volvió a desafiarme con la mirada. Use mi tono más frio y le dije

\- He dicho que te sientes –

\- No – me dijo

\- Mira estu…

-Kagome por favor podrías sentarte, aun no estás del todo recuperada – intervino Sango, llevándose una mirada furiosa de mi parte. No me gustaba que se metieran cuando yo hablaba. La mocosa dudo

\- Para que queréis que me siente, es que queréis decirme algo sobre el plan que escuche antes – dijo enfurruñada

\- Valla, parece que aparte de desafiante eres cotilla- le dije dando un paso hacia ella. Pero no actuó como yo pensé, sino que se quedó en el mismo sitio, mirándome, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- No es mi culpa que habléis tan alto – me dijo

Sango ya estaba al lado de la mocosa ayudándola a poner el sillón

\- Tiene que ver ese plan conmigo? - pregunto mientras yo la miraba desde arriba por que seguía de pie, me volví y me senté en el sillón.

\- Si, pero tranquila creo que esto te beneficiara bastante – dijo Sango

Mi hermana le comenzó a explicar todo lo que yo le había explicada, e incluso le explico la causa. Tenía que explicarlo yo, pero sabía que en un momento u otro Sango me interrumpiría, así que mejor, así podía ver por las fases de emociones por las cuales pasaba la mocosa. Primero estuvo enfada, luego, paso a sorpresa y se quedó en ensimismada cuando Sango acabo diciéndole

\- Este es el contrato que lo puedes leer – se lo dio y ella comenzó a leer – solo tienes que firmar si estás de acuerdo

Sabía que aceptaría ninguna mujer por la cantidad de 15.000 $ al mes lo negaría.

Cuando Sango comenzó hablar, primero estaba enfadada por como el hombre guapo me estaba mandando y aun ateniendo a lo que me decían, sentía como me analizaba, cuando Sango comenzó a explicarme la causa me sorprendí en un momento pero luego viéndolo, no me extraña tenia pinta de ser un mujeriego en toda regla. En conclusión lo que me estaban pidiendo es que con mi persona le ayudara a limpiar la imagen para que su empresa no se derrumbe y sus acreedores y accionistas siguieran con él. Solo tenía que aceptar, era como estar bajo tutela, me enseñarían a como ser una señorita en su sociedad, "habrían más chicas" querían hacer una fundación, con más gente pero quería ver si funcionaban, no me valía la pena preguntar por qué yo, si ya sabía la respuesta "soy la única que ha encontrado indefensa y está en deuda con él". Sango me dio el contrato donde estaba todo redactado, lo único que tenía que hacer era firmarlo. Me dieron el tiempo para leerlo y cuando llegue a lo que me iba a pagar, no me lo podía creer "demasiadas emociones por día". Esto estipulaba una duración de tres años, y cada mes recibiría 15.000$ "esto es mucho". Me quede pensativa. Quite la mano de mi abdomen y cogí el contrato con mis dos manos para ver si había leído bien. Con todo lo que había pasado, esto era un ofertón , pero… El hombre guapo había cometido errores y quería reajustar su vida por lo que veía, así quien era para negarle mi ayuda, con lo que había hecho por mi aunque no me gustaron sus formas de hablarme me había salvado la vida. Solo tenía una pregunta antes de responder

-Para tenerlo claro esto no es un contrato de concubina, verdad? – le pregunte directamente a el

El me miro y me dijo

-Jamás me acostaría con una mocosa, créeme mi bragueta estará fuera de tu alcance, es mas no me causas ninguna emoción ni la pena – me dijo – así que no vayas de lista conmigo

\- Pero eres tu quien está solicitando mi ayuda. Y si se que soy la única que has encontrada en medio de una carretera y de debo una bien grande por haberme salvado, pero creo que por lo que he pasada está bien que me asegure no – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Y antes que se me adelantara – otra pregunta se puede cambiar algunas cláusulas del contrato

Cuando acabe la pregunta, nunca en mi vida me habían mirada tan fríamente y con odio "ni naraku" que me dio todo un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral

\- Es lo único que te voy a pagar, ni un centavo más ni uno menos- le dije con rabia " interesada de mierda", sabía que corría el riesgo de que pidiera más, pero volver a ver una persona así hacia que sacara mi lado oscuro, haciendo que no me faltara ganas de sacarla a patas de mi casa

\- Inuyasha creo que es normal que si algo no le gusta...

Iba diciendo Sango, pero la interrumpir, ya no sería la Kagome, que por cualquier cosa bajaría la cabeza, me están dando una oportunidad de oro, así que no iba desperdiciarla, pero sería a mi manera. Lo mire con decisión

\- Creo que antes de hablar debería escucharme – puse el contrato en la mesa y lo deslice hacia él, lo seguí mirando y le dije lo que había estado pensando todo este momento – Lo que quiero es que cambie el dinero, no quiero ninguna mensualidad, lo único que va a poner en este contrato es que me ayudara en todo económicamente en mis estudios, simplemente en mis estudios, no quiero mensualidad ni nada parecido, porque aun mis manos sirven y puedo trabajar para traerme un bocado a la boca – Vi como a medida que iba hablando me miraba con una mueca de incredulidad, mire a sango y le pregunte – que día es hoy?

\- Hoy es 14 de Junio…

\- De acuerdo – volví a dirigirme al – aun no soy mayor de edad, por lo que me tendréis que dar alguna ida de como convalidar mi bachillerato que no lo puede acabar en Italia aquí en Washington y por ultimo esto sería como un favor si me podrían ayudar en el primer mes un habitación para vivir, luego de conseguir un trabajo se lo devolvería – hice una pausa – y creo que por otro que leído estoy de acuerdo estaré a su disposición a lo que enseñe para poderlo ayudar a que remonte en su empresa – le dije

Y volvieron esas miradas, como si fuera un alíen

\- Me estás diciendo que rechazas el dinero, y lo único que pides es ayuda a poder sacarte el bachillerato y tus estudios y solo un mes de un alquiler de habitación que luego con un trabajo ya encontrado lo pagarías- me pregunto

\- Exacto creo que lo explicado bien – le dije con una sonrisa

\- Vaya, a cada momento me sorprendes – dijo Miroku hablando por segunda vez riéndose

\- Porque? - dije no entendía – creo que es una buen oferta

-Y lo sé, pero – hizo un pausa como buscando las palabras correctas- una chica en tu situación no hubiese rechazado es cantidad dinero por mes – me dijo Sango

Me acomode en el sillón un poco incomoda

\- Creo que es normal, sé que el dinero es dinero, pero en algún momento todo se acaba y más que eso es, que no me gusta tener algo por lo cual yo no he luchado, me gusta la sensación del trabajo duro y su recompensa así me enseño mi madre

\- Has dicho que aún era menor de edad – me pregunto Miroku

\- Si tengo 17 el 22 de junio hare 18 – respondí

\- De acuerdo creo que podremos hacer algo, pero no tienes algo que con que te identificar – me pregunto Sango

\- Si cuando me trajeron mi padre dio mi pasaporte a al que me vendió, así que seguro estará en el prostíbulo donde estaba – dije intentando quitarme todo esos recuerdos de mi mente

Sango miro al sr. Taisho, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, sino que la seguía fija en mi

\- Tranquila lo recuperaremos y tendrás todo listo para acabar tu título – me dijo Sango cogiendo la mano, que me la estaba retorciendo "no me había cuenta"

\- Gracias- dije, mientras una lagrima rebelde se deslizaba por mi mejilla "una nueva vida"

\- Entonces si eso es todo, cambiare el contrato y podrás fírmalo o tienes alguna otra objeción? – dijo el sr. Taisho con burla

\- No

\- Yo si – dijo Sango – No tendrá tutores que te enseñe. Todo lo esencial seré yo quien te enseñe – me dijo guiñando el ojo – apunta eso también al contrato Inuyasha – dijo

\- Yo no te pedí tu ayuda en eso, para eso – dijo el

\- Lo sé, pero me caes bien – me dijo directamente a mi – así que quiero enseñarle yo, además soy experta en todo esos términos, tengo muchos años en estos ámbitos – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

Yo no podía decir nada

\- tu misma – dijo el

\- Y tengo una última objeción – dijo

\- Y ahora que – respondió el con un resoplido

\- Ella no se ira a vivir a una habitación, porque creo que para que salga todo bien será mejor que viva contigo, así estará más tranquila, se podrá centrar en sus estudios… - dijo

\- No te pases, porque estoy a mi limite,- y volví a sentir esa misma furia abrasadora

\- Creo que es lo mejor, porque imagina….

\- TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES A MI, LO ENTIENDES- grito el , haciendo que diese un respingón en mi sillón "menudo carácter"

\- Yo tampoco he pedido eso, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie – dije – además yo quiero trabajar

\- Tranquila trabajaras – dijo Sango sin mirarme, con su vista en su hermano- creo que será mejor que hablemos en privado

El dio un 'feh' y tan solo camino con paso rápido hacia la escalera de caracol y subió siendo seguido por Sango

\- No te sientas mal, no es por ti – me dijo Miroku

\- Pero es que yo no quiero ser una molestia, el sr. Taisho, ya me ayudara bastante con mis estudios para que yo ahora este en su casa siendo un incordio – dije en susurro- además no entiendo por qué la señorita Sango, quiere me quede aquí viviendo

\- Primero no quiero que nos llames señores, solo con nuestro nombre y hablo por los dos, porque nos haces ver mayores – dijo riéndose - segundo yo si lo entiendo, pero otra cosa más, no te duele nada?

\- Solo tengo pinchazos en la herida del abdomen y me duele la costilla, pero entre todo creo que estoy mucho mejor, gracias – le dije con una gran sonrisa

\- Yo si estuviera en tu sitio, no podría volver a sonreír – me dijo serio

Yo suspire y dije

\- Me di cuenta que la vida es muy corta, sabes en que momento llegastes a la vida pero no cuando te iras, asi que después de lo ocurrido quero centrarme en vivir, tener algo por mis manos y ser lo mayor positiva posible para que nadie me aplaste nunca, mas ahora yo tengo derecho y voto en mi vida y yo decido a quien se la entrego

\- Para tener 17 años eres muy sabia, señorita Kagome – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza- te apetece un té – me pregunto de repente, que casi me asuste – a mi Sanguito le va bien cuando tiene dolencias – dijo

\- La verdad es que prefiero una ducha bien caliente…

\- Pues sí, porque tu hedor me fastidia la nariz- dijo asustándome el sr. Taisho detrás mío, me gire con cautela, para no llevarme otros pinchazos en el abdomen. Estaba enfadado por lo que veía en su cara, y Sango detrás de el con una sonrisa radiante – te puedes quedar, pero no quiero que me molestes y acataras las ordenes que te diga – dijo

\- Ordenes que tenga que ver con el tema de instruirme no de otra cosa- dije respondiendo rápidamente a la defensiva

\- Por supuesto que te crees que te atare a mi cama, para tener sexo contigo, no eres mi tipo – dijo mirándome con burla

No sabía que decir, ese comentario me cogió desprevenida. Sentía mis mejillas rojas

\- El contrato lo tendrás mañana lunes a primera hora, para que lo firmes – dijo. Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda "y que espalda" mientras se volvía a dirigir al piso de arriba

\- Gracias – dije un poco más fuerte antes que lo perdiera de vista por la escalera y escuche un 'feh' de respuesta

\- Bueno Kagome que te parece, si te enseño el lavabo para que te des un buen baño, porque ya puede verdad – le pregunto a Miroku

\- Si creo que ya puede, pero no te bañes con mucho movimiento, mejor prevenir que lamentar- dijo con una sonrisilla- Cariño, voy a ver que estará haciendo Inuyasha, me avisas cuando acabes – dijo dándole un beso en la boca " que bonita pareja" – hasta luego señorita Kagome – dijo dándome un beso en el dorso de la mano

Él se fue dejándome con Sango

\- Ven te ayudare a ir al baño – dijo

\- Antes de puedo hacer una pregunta? - dije

-Seguro quieres saber, porque quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí – me dijo guiñándome otra vez el ojo

\- Si – dije un poco tímida, aun no estaba acostumbrada a que mostrasen gestos de cariño, sin que fuera mi madre o mi abuela

\- Pues porque te veo una chica valiente – me dijo a la a vez que me ayudaba levantar – y después de tantos años con mi hermano, eres la primera chica que veo que le desafía con la mirada o se la mantiene, sin sentirse pequeña ante el – me dijo con un risilla maliciosa – y eso me gusta – iba diciendo mientras me dirigía a la primera puerta del pasillo

\- Lo desafié? – pregunte desconcertada

\- Puede que no lo notaras, pero lo hiciste. Eso él no lo lleva bien, le gusta estar por encima ante todo, pero tú lo hiciste aun es tu estado, te mantuviste con coraje – dijo- pero no creas que lo que te he dicho quiero dar entender que mi hermano es malo, solo que es como una cebolla, tiene tantas capas que solo alguien pudo llegar a él, pero esta vida da tantas vueltas que salió mal y se protegió tanto, que ahora ve a las mujeres como algo insignificante

-Y quieres que yo le ayude a enamorase? - pregunte

\- No ajjaa, con lo que he visto hoy solo quiero que le des un poco de vida a su solitaria y oscura vida, - me dijo cogiendo el pomo – créeme no te hará daño

\- Te voy a creer – dije con una tímida sonrisa. Tanto como Sango y Miroku me inspiraban confianza, pero el era como un tempano de hielo "espero no haber tomado la decisión incorrecta"

* * *

\- Viste como te desafío con la mirada – dijo Miroku riéndose – yeah, que niña con mas carácter, me cae bien – siguió con su parloteo

\- Te quieres callara ya – le dije hastiado, mientras mantenía la vista en lago, que lo podía ver por a ventanal de mi despacho que si lo abrías tenía un pequeño balcón, con dos sillas de rendija blancas y una mesa pequeña en el medio del mismo color. Mientras sujetaba una copa de brandy en mi mano. "que mocosa más curiosa ". Me di la vuelta y me senté en el sillón negro detrás de mi escritorio parecido al que tenía en la oficina, mientras Miroku estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado de la puerta. Las tres paredes del despacho sin contar donde estaba la puerta estaba llena de libros "afición que nadie se imaginaria" de todo tipo. En mi mesa tenía el Mac de mesa encendido, con la agenda abierta, para ver las reuniones que tenía durante la semana.

\- No me vas a decir que se comportó de una manera muy diferente a lo que tenías en mente – seguía diciendo

Pase de el

\- Y es muy guapa, ahora está un poco demacrada, pero dale unos días de rehabilitación…

\- Por última vez cállate si no quieres que te saque a patadas – le dije ya irritado

Tenía un humor de mil perros "un símil adecuado". Cuando hable con Sango, por lo de quedarse a vivir conmigo, me parecía un atentado a mi privacidad, pero viendo lo mejor no me podía dar el lujo de tirar todo la basura, y tendría que tenerla bajo techo, si o si para tenerla mínimamente vigilada, para que no cometa un fallo en falso, tirando el plan al garete

\- Y no me digas que no te fijaste en sus ojos verdes…

Me levante ´" me canse" lo levante del sofá y entre risas e indignación por parte de él, lo saque de mi despacho, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Pues claro que me fije en sus ojos verdes. Me volví acercar a mi mesa y en el último cajón de los tres que estaba bajo seguridad, puse mi huella dactilar y se abrió, y entre otros papeles importantes, lo vio, nunca supe porque no lo tire. Lo metí aquí y desde hace 7 años no me había acordado. La pequeña que por obligación me metió la bola de cristal en pantalón la tenía debajo de mi techo. El mismo carácter impetuoso.

Me esperan tres largos años

\- Inuyasha , ábreme joder ¡- gritaba Miroku fuera del despacho golpeando muy flojo la puerta, porque sabía que si me destrozaba la puerta de mi casa que tanto esfuerzo me costó tenerla, le patearía el culo que se lo hundiría

Desde aquí no podía oír la conversación que habrá tenido Sango con la mocosa, pero con tal de que se centre en lo que tenga que hacer, me vale un demonio.

\- Ábreme Inuyasha, que tengo el móvil dentro ¡! – seguía diciendo Miroku

Si, tres largos años.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

Después de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy, con otro capítulo, espero que os guste y sin daros la tabarra con mis preocupaciones, espero que sea de vuestro agrado el capítulo y ya sabéis, con un review, puedo saber que os ha parecido el capítulo, si un orgasmo, o una mierda pinchada en un palo jajjaj, y antes de acabar dando las gracias por aquellos que le habéis dado una oportunidad al fic… Solo adelanto que esta historia contendrá mayormente escenas XXX (AHORA SI ME LEIS NO JAJJAJ PERVERTIDAS/OS). Son las 1:20 de la madrugada y mañana tengo universidad, tengo sueño, así que espero que si hay alguna falta me podrías perdonar…

Un beso enorme ¡!

Yas12: locaaaaaaaaaa, toma actualización jajajja, espero te guste feaaa ;)

GUEST1: Siento la demora, pero espero que me sigas leyendo y que te guste el capítulo, besos

Guest2: Siento tu meses de espera, espero estar mas al día, porque sé que es una mierda esperar tanto para un capitulo más lo, yo también soy lectora y es una caca, sorry, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena ( me tiro ya flores yo aajjaja)

Ladybug miau: hay mi guerrera atenea, te doy las gracias porque vi tu review y dije va tengo que actualizar, así que gracias porque fuiste el detonante para que publicara, un beso grande y espero con cariño que te guste el capitulo

Y a los que no me escribís os veo, se dónde vivís ….. ( Soy mala :3)

 _ **LO QUE HOY SIENTE T CORAZON MAÑANA LO ENTENDERA TU CABEZA**_

 _ **AIKO03**_


End file.
